


We'll carry on as we always have

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Confessions, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John admits his feelings for Sherlock. Sherlock is puzzled. Not much else changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll carry on as we always have

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've written in a while, and the first dialogue-only fic I've written.

“Sherlock, I, um, have to tell you something. I want you to know that it came as a complete surprise to me considering, well, considering a lot of things, and I want you to know that I don’t expect it to really change anything, but-“

“Oh, don’t ramble on, John. Just spit it out.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe I’m doing this. I…I love you, Sherlock. I’m _in_ love with you, actually, I suppose.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Christ, Sherlock, I really don’t know what there is not to understand! I just _told_ you I- You know what? Forget it.”

“John, wait.”

“What _is_ it, Sherlock?”

“Sit down.”

“No. No, I don’t think so, Sherlock. I’m going to go on a walk, and when I get back, we’re going to pretend this never happened.”

“But it _did_ happen. You just told me you were in love with me.”

“ _Am_ in love with you, actually. Yes, it happened, but we’re going to pretend it didn’t. It was a stupid thing to say anyway.”

“Yes it was.”

“Oh, _thanks_.”

“John?”

“ _What is it, Sherlock_?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“Yes.”

“About what, exactly? Sorry I’m in love with you? Sorry that you don’t understand? Or sorry that I said something stupid?”

“All three.”

“Right. Well.”

“This is just very puzzling.”

“You’re telling me.”

“You’ve shown none of the signs I’ve come to associate with being in love. How long ago did you realize…?”

“About two weeks ago, I think?”

“I haven’t noticed anything different in the past two weeks. Are you sure you aren’t mistaken?”

“Yes, I’m bloody well sure I’m not mistaken. I woke up in the middle of the night because you were screeching away at your violin—what happened to actually playing music, by the way?—and instead of feeling annoyed or wanting to throw it out the window, I just felt...like I loved you. Came as a bit of a shock, I have to say. You really just keep disrupting my life, don’t you?”

“Making it better, you mean. So, assuming you are familiar with the feeling of love-“

“I am.”

“And assuming that you were correct in your identifying this feeling as the feeling of ‘being in love’-“

“I was.”

“There still remains the question of why I didn’t notice.”

“Because nothing changed, Sherlock. I didn’t change. You _certainly_ didn’t change. It’s been just like always, except that I’m in love with you now. Maybe I always was. Wouldn’t they be smug if they could hear me now?”

“Who?”

“Everyone.”

“Oh. Them. Why?”

“ _Why?_ Because, Sherlock, they’ve been commenting on our supposed torrid romance since we met!”

“No, why do you love me?”

“What? Oh God, Sherlock, please don’t make me. I’m going, now.”

“Right. I can pursue that line of questioning later. John, wait.”

“What is it now?”

“I want you to know that…that I care for you, too. These past years have been…better. I don’t know if I’m capable of being in love. If I felt such an emotion, I don’t think I’d recognize it. But for some reason you’re unique. I don’t know why—you can be so utterly _normal_ at times—but I like having you around, and I like it when you call me amazing, and I would be…displeased if you left.”

“Displeased?”

“Yes. Losing you would be very inconvenient.”

“Inconvenient?”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, John, there’s no need to repeat everything I say.”

“Just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly, is all. And, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. For what?”

“Well, I figure that’s as close as I’m going to get to Sherlock Holmes reciprocating my feelings, so…thank you.”

“I’m not going to change, you know.”

“Perish the thought.”

“And I would prefer it if our current relationship remained the same.”

“Fine.”

“And no kissing.”

“God, no. No offense, Sherlock, but that would just be weird. The most I’d want is…I don’t know, occasional touching? Maybe a hug on birthdays? Like I said, nothing’s changed, not really.”

“Oh. Good.”

“So.”

“So.”

“Chinese tonight?”

“All right.”


End file.
